


No bones about it

by SmuttySkitty



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Hearts, F/M, Multi, Soul Touching, past death, science sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttySkitty/pseuds/SmuttySkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been six years since the car wreak, and ten since the monsters come from the underground. Sans has gone crazy from watching his brother sink into a depression that had lasted six years. Now with Sans working with the voices in his head he is able to do something about your death. I'll be adding more as the story goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also I have a tumblr for this story and my other works, http://smuttyskitty.tumblr.com/   
> Also I want a vote to change the name  
> vote here  
> http://strawpoll.me/6387088

Happiness.

That was the last feeling you felt, warm hard hand in yours, a loud but still caring voice, then a horn…

Darkness was the only thing you felt as voice washed over you, sometimes they loved, other times they were filled with anger with loud clattering sounds. All of them felt like you knew them, even the angry one. For some reason you never felt like doing anything, it felt like you had no Determination to move from the floating feeling that incased you. Slowly another trait starts to wrap around you, filling you with Integrity, bringing you warmth you didn’t know was gone. It felt like Integrity was trying to hold you tightly while the other feels like it’s trying to snuggle close. Then almost at once more feelings wrapped around you, and for the first time since that happiness you felt whole, well sort of. It still felt like you were missing something but now you felt like you had the Determination to open your eyes and see the lights that you missed in the time of darkness.

 

 

 

Bright lights blinded you as you tried to open your eyes, those voices from before flood into your head. You struggle to sort out the voice but there seems to be two that you know, but you’re not sure why you know them, you just do. You try to open your eyes, this time groaning loudly at how bright the lights are. One of the voices makes a noise that sounded like they hadn’t mean to wake you.

“Oh! Let me turn down the lights for you!” you cover your eyes trying to see, all you see three bodies standing around you, and one darting towards the wall. The lights dim and you move your hand away from your eyes, giving you a change to see them better. A man reaches towards you and lightly touches your hands, causing you look down, a thought crosses your mind but you quickly push that thought away as you look at the man. It felt like you should know this man, like something was trying so hard to make you know this man but nothing come forward. As if reading your thoughts he pulls away slumping slightly. You watch as his light brown hair bounces slightly, you reach out to touch those bouncy curls, again feeling like you know them, but a large furry white paw stops you. This one you know the large build and curled horns all echo in your head.

“King Asgore?” your voice sounds strange, like it had not been used in a long time, or even ever. Asgore looks at you and weakly touches your hand this time trying to have you look at him in the eyes. You feel like he is looking for something in your eyes, but he looks away and sighs softly.

“There is no recognition in their eyes; I guess my name was a fluke.” The man slumps even more that when you notice a woman standing beside him, her thin coco colored arm wrapping around him, she had red hair but it didn’t look right on her, like if it was fake or something. You glance down at your hands, this time really looking. They didn’t match the paw or the man’s so you didn’t know that it was nothing more than bones. You wiggle your phalanges, watching as they rub and move, a chuckle makes you look up. There stood a skeleton, it stood no taller than Asgore’s shoulder, it had a white lab coat that had fluffy bits around the collar, out of everyone in the room it felt like it belonged here. The skeleton walked forward and moved Asgore aside, it reached for your hand, shocking you that it was the same as yours. Then a loud sound rips though the air, causing you to jump slightly, scaring you.

“*gees didn’t mean you scare ya, i’m sans. sans the skeleton. Where do I _fart_ with this?” he grins as he pulls his hand away, revealing and whoopee cushion attached to his hand. Asgore had rolled his eyes but you were so transfixed on that your hands looked so much like yours, but didn’t you have other stuff around your hand? He watches as you stare at your hand. “What are you thinking about?” you think for a bit, trying to work out what you want to say.

“Don’t I have more to my hand?” Sans looks down slightly but choses to roll with it, he takes your hand and pulls you forward; making you slip off the table you didn’t know you were on. Your legs buckle slightly but warm arms wrap around you, glancing up it was the man from before.

“Sans! She’s not ready yet! She just woke up! How do you know she’ll be ok to stand on her own?” you flinch slightly but this voice, it being so close to your ears. You pull away, stumbling again but this time studying yourself. Sans grins and points to a mirror behind him, as if wanting you to go check yourself. Asgore grumbles and lifts you up, being all warm and fluffy it felt nice.

“Sans, don’t you dare! You promised Tori that she has to go through aftercare to make sure everything is settled!”  You look up at the fluffy king, confused slightly. A tiny voice in your head tells you what you don’t think the sort of aftercare he is talking about it the type you know of…for some reason. You struggle with this, trying to work out how you know those words but before you can really ask, there is a mirror above you. You gaze up and scream loudly.


	2. Artificitale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I now name it Artificitale.  
> Also I have a tumblr for this story and my other works, http://smuttyskitty.tumblr.com/   
> Also I want a vote to change the name  
> vote here  
> http://strawpoll.me/6387088

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I write this up for funs, so now can you guess why its named that?

Asgore covers your face, blocking out the sight of a skull staring back at you. You grasp his shirt and cry into it, not noticing his dark glare at Sans. Sans shrugs with his shit-eating grin going all the way across his face. The woman pushes him out of the way to wrap your body in a blanket. Asgore wraps you up and takes you out of Sans’s lab, ignoring the chuckling behind him. The man trails behind while the woman stays in the lab, scolding Sans. A large woman, looking much like Asgore rushes over, taking you into her arms, you cling to Asgore, scared to see yourself.

“It’s alright sweetie, I promise there is nothing that will harm you.” The voice was soft and motherly, almost making you give up Asgore’s shirt, and the voice sighs softly and rubs your back. You shutter at her touch, it was caring but you were still shaken up at what you saw. She hums softly and you slowly let go. She closes her eyes and her paws catch on fire, this relaxes you, again that tiny voice telling you its ok to just let her do her thing. Slowly you feel something be pulled out of your chest, opening your eyes you see a fluxing heart changing colors before you.  “Oh dear…” she watches as it shifts shapes and colors, never lingering on one color. She slowly pushes your soul back it and glances back to the lab.

“I guess mixing souls does that.”

“But her real soul is in there, you think the others would have matched to hers”  you just watched as the two goats bickered a bit longer, you choosing to ignore them for that tiny voice was talking again. It was trying to make you understand that the colors are fine, there is nothing wrong but you get lost in all of the words.  You don’t notice Sans slipping into the room, his grin not as wide but still lingering onto his face.  You shutter and that snaps goat mom back to you, she looks down that snaps her head where you are looking. She sighs and wraps you in her arms.  “It’s alright, Sans here is not really that bad of a skel, he is being a dick again”

“now tori is that how you want her to know you as? a name caller?” he tucks his hands into his jacket and stalks around her, those white pinpricks trained on you. He chuckles loudly. “i guess my project worked”

“It’s not your work! You just used Gaster’s notes to make this happen, not your own skills.” Asgore stands up, looming over the large boned Sans, who just looks away, his eye flickering blue briefly. He grabs your face and checks you over, making a clicking sound with his jaw. He pulls at your soul but Tori grab him and glares at him. “No I won’t let look at her soul until its stable.”

“so it is not stable, i need to study it more, tori she is going home with me” you cling to Tori, scared of Sans.  She wraps her arms around you and picks you up off the floor and starts to walk away.

“No Frisk has called dibs on spending time with her, and your brother is at my house, so if you want to ‘study’ you may come over once you get that stick out of your-“

‘”TORIEL!” Asgore bellows cutting her off, he sighs and leads Tori and a shaking tiny boney girl to their home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory time, No it is not done, I just felt like I was teasing a bit too much.  
> Also I have a tumblr for this story and my other works, http://smuttyskitty.tumblr.com/  
> Also I want a vote to change the name  
> vote here  
> http://strawpoll.me/6387088

Sans rests his head on his desk, staring at a sliver of a heart in a soul case. He could still hear Pap’s high pitch screams in the back of his mind, nothing was the same since that night. He sighs and lightly touches the case, watching the sliver flicker at his soul. He sits up and walks away, needing space from watching her soul struggle to live.

Paps had gone out that night with one of his coworkers that he liked, she didn’t fully return his feelings but she never put him down for she was way too nice. Sans never admitted but she was pretty cute, with her long brown hair and blight blue eyes, but now it was all gone. He was working on his project for the lab when Paps ‘shortcut’ into his room, he was shocked to see a broken body clutched in his arms, Sans stood there while her soul started to slip away. It had been since a nice date, they were to go to the movies and then to a nice pasta place that she had found for Paps. So Sans seeing his brother in his bedroom holding her was a bit shocking, he dropped down and held his hand out to her, watching as what’s left of her soul forms a shredded heart. He quickly pops out and grabs Tori, popping both of them into his bedroom. Tori shakes her shock and shifts into nurse mood, she had gotten that from being around Frisk and her students. Sans watches as Paps rocks her in his arms, not making a sound as he cries. Sans backs away an idea forming in his head, watching his brother’s soul start to crack. He rushed into his lab, taking a short cut, turning his lab over, struggling to find it; he bites the tip of his distal phalange trying to think where one could be. It dawned on him the Gaster had made one extra from back then, he grumbles as he short cuts again, this time landing near the core. There stood one last soul case, unused. Sans grabs it and pops back into his room, Tori had moved away her head held low; telling him everything he needed to know. He lays down the soul case and walks towards his brother, keeping his movement slow.

“ _paps I need her now, I might be able to save her_.” Paps looks up and glances at his brother then the soul case, lingering on if he should do it.

“Do you think it would work?” His voice was so soft that it shocked both Tori and him, but Sans nods weakly, not sure if it would work. Paps lays her down and holds her hand and watches as her soul is pulled out her limp body, it’s once bright green now lingers with a dark sickly green, nearly black. Paps reaches you and lightly runs his finger down it, it was nearly gone with just a sliver still there. Paps hold the case close once her soul settles within, her body turning to dust. Tori looks over at Sans, who had lowered his head, he had sunk slightly then his norm.

 

* * *

 

Sans opens Pap’s bedroom door to check on him, it had been nearly three months since she died. He left his room maybe four times since then, Sans grew more worried each day. Paps never ate the food any of his friends had made, apart for the snail pie a few days after. Paps was laying on his bed, asleep, holding the soul case close to him, Sans had noticed that the dark soul was slowly shifting to an orange-ish color but he ignored it, thinking it was just Paps trying to feel her touch again. Sans turns and kicks a sock that was left on the floor to move it out of his way, he didn’t sleep much anymore now that he spent most of his time making sure Paps was at least ok. He didn’t want to let his friends know how much seeing his once happy brother was affecting him, Tori tried to help, even Flowey came to see Paps, but nothing had worked. Frisk would sit in his room for hours, trying to get something out of him. Now no one came, everyone had given up on trying getting him to move but Frisk would cook dinner a few days a week.  Slowly Sans was going up a way with how his brother was acting and it was making him mad, he would sit in the living room, staring at a spot on the wall, not really thinking or moving.

 

* * *

 

It had almost been two years since she had died, Paps moved around the house but not without carrying her, he talked to it when Sans was not around (or when he thought Sans was not home). He still didn’t really talk to his friends though, but he would not hide in his room when someone came over, he would just sit there. Sans had just about lost it, his brother was not acting like he knew and it made him mad, to the point that even without his eye he swore that Gaster was always around. He was laying his head on his desk in his room, staring at his lamp.

“ **You know I have notes that might help you** ” Sans rolled his eyes and ignored Gaster, again. He kept saying that same thing over and over again. “ **Your brother is trying my idea out on his own**.” Sans sits up and stares at the goopy mess that once made up his teacher and father. Gaster smiles the best he can, his hands moving as he spoke. “ **Good, now maybe you will hear me out on what I am trying to say. I was working on something…..go to my lab…my notes** ” Sans crosses his arms and glares.

“ _how do i know that you are telling the truth, you dick_.” Sans remarks, still not sure about trusting Gaster, but when Gaster leaves, lingering at his door does Sans move, trailing behind Gaster, stopping when he sees his brother talking to the soul, his magic glowing and being pulled towards the case.

“ **See? He is trying to help it heal, Humans can heal their souls, but that one is so far gone that it needs more to heal. Maybe you should help before your brother he kills himself with giving his soul to it.** ” Sans darts over and touches Pap’s arm, making his brother jump and drop the soul case. He was panting and dripping in sweat from giving his magic away, Sans makes the soul case go into his room with his magic, slightly flinching at it pulling at his magic. He wraps his arms around his brother, bringing him down from everything going on.

“ _hey bro, you need to go out for a bit_.” Paps nods and walks out heading towards Tori’s place. Sans short cuts to the old lab and stand there, this time having a bit more of a reason to stay. _“now where the hell did you hide those notes. i will make my brother happy again_!”

Gaster grins and watches as Sans starts to dig around the lab, looking for a notebook. He stands up after hours of looking with an old notebook under his arm, he stops and looks around, he sighs and shortcuts to Snowdin, then outside and once more to his home, it was easier for him just to jump to the lab from his house, but it always took a few more to get home, aside for that night.  He tried not to think about how he was able to make that jump that night, but all he could come up with was that his magic was so strong that night that it was able to do so. He rushed up to his room and shoves everything off his desk to clear it, Gaster leaned over Sans starts up his notes to work on Gaster’s notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you are here, can you guess what is going on and who/what you are based on this?


	4. please don't hate me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.....enjoy we will talk when you are done.

It had taken him almost a year to translate all of the notes, he had help at some points but he tried to keep Alphys in the dark about what he was doing that made Gaster fuss that he was being selfish, but Sans still have no idea how to heal the soul but he knew Paps had given a chunk of his to it but it stopped taking his soul a few months after taking his. Tori had dragged both of the brothers to the picnic that she had set up, they didn’t know it had been three years since she died and Tori had gotten all of their friends together for this. Her parents sat close to her grave and watched as the monsters and humans alike show up from all around the world. Frisk and Mettaton had come from a fashion show that Frisk had put on that worked with monster models in showcasing how the underground once looked. Undyne showed up in her gym logo-crested uniform, for she started her own gym in that time. Everyone had moved on but the bone brothers and that made Sans even more Determined to make this work, he places her soul case in front of her grave and watches. Slowly Tori moves to it, talking and feeding it part of her soul, Sans stares, not sure how that is happening but it looks like her soul is being wrapped that sliver. Gaster leans over Sans, almost mocking him.

**“Even that woman knows how to heal, but yet you struggle with it. Do you want help?** ” Sans grumbles and walks closer, watching as the sliver grows, turning into a tiny heart. He takes the soul case and pops back into his lab and studies it closely, leaving a puffed up Tori and an alone Paps.

* * *

 

Three months after that fun little trip, Sans is working on getting those that were close to her a chance to see the soul, he tells them to talk to the case and it will help, each time the heart swelling a bit bigger almost to the point that it would be normal. But there was a drawback, when the mosters would stop a chunk of their soul was gone, it would not heal like the few humans (such as Frisk and her parents) had, but it seemed to be that she was only taking small amounts for each monster, as if knowing that if she took too much it would affect them. Only monster that seemed to have suffered the worst was Paps, but Sans was working on a way to fix that, so maybe the pull was not as great. Sans had even watched Gaster give a part of himself to her, that threw Sans for a loop but Gaster told him, that he may not have a body but he was still there with a soul and that the only monster without a soul was Flowey. It had taken Sans three and half hears to get her soul into a stable form, but it was still missing something, like the spark of life that it seemed to be missing. Sans stares at it, laying his head on his desk, all of Gaster’s notes had being transcribed to something that everyone else to read, to Gaster’s dismay. He was stuck, he had a soul but it was missing a body to it to live in, he could build a body but how…it’s not like could not ask Alph- that’s what he would do, he’ll ask someone how has made a body for a soul. He gets up, his old grin on his face and for the first time in a while he is happy.

The next day he sits in his lab with the soul case and Alphys next to him, with blue prints.

“Wh-what type of body do you want to make her?”

“Maybe like mine and Paps…..less strain on what her body has to control, making a robot would be too much on a soul like hers…” He grins and starts to sketch out a female looking skeleton, grinning and blushing just slightly. He leans back after a while, staring at the drawing he just finished, it was planned out that she would be taller than him, with a small build much like she was before. His grin starts to grow, almost taking most of his face, Alphys backs away slightly, pulling out her phone and texting Asgore on what Sans is doing and what he is planning. Asgore responds back, telling her to watch him and report anything strange happing while helping him.

 

* * *

 

Day after day, Sans spends in his lab, working on your body. Testing different things to see what would be lighter but able to handle the extremes of living, settling on a fiberglass/foam frame, making sure the ‘bones’ are hollow for your magic to fill the space to move them around. There were nights that he would bring your half made body home, to show Paps, who smiled and held your frail half complete body. Sans smile came as did Pap’s happiness, after that one night Paps would come to Sans lab and spend the afternoon with your body, holding it close and telling you stories of the past and of the fluffy bunny. Sans would spend his nights in his lab working hard on your new body, testing it against his magic, remaking it to fit his needs. Maybe he could use you to do things he could not, like go back into the Core, your body would be able to handle being ripped apart by time and still able to come back. Gaster was slightly worried about this and kept an eye on what was going on, giving more of himself to your soul. Gaster all but left the world, trying to hide himself in your soul, keeping it safe; he was worried for what would happen if Sans did push you into the core, so he stayed.

* * *

 

Today was the day, it had been six years since you died, and now Sans was placing your soul back into your new body. Your parents stood close by along with Asgore. Sans smile twisted with his dark glee as your soul took root and moved about its new home. Watching you come back was wonderful! The way you were so pure, but still missing the last part of your soul, he had never given you love, the true love, Paps was only so much and it was his love for you, but not your love for him. Sans had numbed that part of your soul, you would never be able to love anyone. Not with that rainbow soul of yours, the soul that had been made after your real one almost died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did anyone guess that was what happened? Did ya? Well that was my plan and not we go back to the story. the voting from last chapter will still be up till the next chapter is done. I plan on moving forward and making the world more fleshed out. Please go vote.....it should have more meaning behind the name Artificitale. its a play on Undertale and Artificial. also i'll post sneek peaks at the next chapter on that tumblr under the same name!


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so rushed! I have been busy! FORGIVE ME!

You sit on a sofa, watching as a large group of monsters move around the room. Each trying to doing something that meant nothing to you, yet each one would check on you, making sure that you were ok. There was a human moving around a bossing the others around, mostly the large robot-looking guy who wore the coolest hot pink boots. You stare at the human, who wore blue beads on their wrist; they was leading the robot to a large case that was filled with clothes that would make you blush at the price alone. The human walks over with a pile and nods for you to come along. The robot smiles softly and kneels down and takes your boney hands.

“It’s all right sweetie, Frisk won’t hurt you.”  His voice was soft and almost like a purr, you looked up at the human who just smiled. You glance again at the beads; noticing a few more in their back pocket. The robot looks where you are looking and chuckles but helps you up, wobbling slightly as you walked down the hall. The robot keeps leading as Frisk puts out all of the outfits ‘he’ put on a bed, looking you over Frisk grabs a girly jumper and a light pink top. Both of them work to get you into the jumper, with Frisk adding a wig to top it off. You look down slightly, spotting the beads again.

“Why do you wear beads?”  Your voice sounded a bit stronger, more proud of yourself, maybe dressing you up was all you needed to feel more ‘human’. Frisk looks around and grabs a chalk board that was lying around, after finding some blue chalk Frisk starts to write.

“I change genders when I feel like it” Frisk grins slightly and the robot shrugs. “So Metta here got me 8 beads; each having a meaning behind them, blue is for male, pink is female and red is for dragon!” Mettaton smiles and pets your head.

“I did it so that way maybe we would stop messing up Frisk’s gender. But sweetie don’t worry about anything, we will take care of you.” You stand up again, this time on your own. You could feel your soul shift within your body, taking root into the hollow bones that now was your body. You walk over to a mirror in the bedroom; you shyly glance into it, staring at your new body. You move slightly, catching a glimpse of a bone tail, you try and move it so you can see it; it flicks into your belt loops of your jumper. Frisk makes a happy sound and Metta claps his hands together, watching in glee as you work out your body. A soft knock causes you to jump, but Metta chuckles.  “You can come in, she’s dressed.”  Tori walks in, her robes half blocking the large Skelton behind her, you lean to look around her, almost screaming when you see him, but it’s not the same one from the labs. This skel is taller and more rectangle like face, he shifts slightly, rubbing his gloves together. You shift this time going closer to the large skel. Your soul pulls on your body before coming out, it was still changing colors. The large skels mimics yours, glowing a soft orange color. Metta makes a high pitch sound, but you bearly heard it, as your mind was on this soul before you. The voice in your head reminds you that you know this soul. Shakely you reach out to touch this soul before you, the room watching, frozen in fear; the skel takes your boney hand and holds both of your souls. You soul lingers on a pure shade of green before shifting colors again; the souls are pulsing nearly at the same rate, yours being slightly slower.

“_________” His voice pulled you out of your trance, bring the world of sound rushing back to you. His cheeks had a faint orange glow to them as if he was blushing at having your soul so close to his, but it felt like it was almost right.

“Papyrus?” Your voice did not sound fully like it should, but more far away, as if in a memory. His soul grew a bit larger then it was, swelling at the thought you might of known him. The white pinpricks of his eyes look you over, tying to see if he could see her in your eye sockets, but he looks down crestfallen. Wiggling your hands out of his, you reach for his face. Tori stops you, your soul goes back into its home, filling your bones, causing you to fall forward into Papyrus’s arms. Strong fluffy arms wrap around you, lifting you to her chest, your cling to the fur there. She softly reminds you of the others in the room, blushing slightly.

               “Well then.” Metta stands from his spot and crosses the room. “It seems that she is still in there. Paps you seems just as confused as the rest of us.” Metta shifts the wig a bit, making you wiggle in Tori’s arms. Paps touches your face, cupping your cheek, you lean in to his touch as the voice reminds you to relax or your soul would leave your body again, seeing how it has yet to accept this new body.

“ _What happened? Your soul is so much larger then when I last saw it; it was so tiny and weak. Now you are here, so strong and full!_ ” His voice was so loud, not nearly as loud as is could be, as if still struggling with your death. Frisk grins and leads Metta down, Tori carrying you with her. Pap trails behind, watching you bob slightly in Tori’s arms, his mind wandering to the past.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also I have a tumblr for this story and my other works, http://smuttyskitty.tumblr.com/  
> Also I want a vote to change the name  
> vote here  
> http://strawpoll.me/6387088

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE FAN ART TOOO
> 
> http://smuttyskitty.tumblr.com/post/137066917570/chasing-sin-thank-you-so-so-very-much-to
> 
> THANK-YOU CHASING SIN!

Paps walks down the stairs, his mind starting to perk up, his depression starting to fade slightly. He had her again, so close to him, he was deep into thoughts, he didn’t see the red flower’s smile twist into something dark. Two flowers sat on the counter of Tori’s sunroom, the yellow flower trying to get the red one to chill before anyone notices how dark they are getting. The yellow one sighs when Paps stops and looks down at the red flower, he glares at it.

“Asriel, Chara.” Asriel perks up at Paps voice, happy to see his friend, while Chara keeps glaring. You walk up behind Paps, wanting him to join you in the sitting room. Your arms wrap around his spine, earning you a soft ‘NYEH’ from him. Chara hisses at you, but Paps growls back; blushing you tug at his scarf, wanting him to join the group on the sofa. He glares at Chara. “She’s mine, all of her.” His voice was deep and dark, his magic flaring red briefly. Chara turns away from him, pouting.

“Um…I’m Asriel! I used to be flowery the flower.” Asriel smiles brightly, holding out a leaf for you to shake. The voice warns you not to trust both of them, but to be nice to the yellow one. Paps watches as you take the leaf, shaking it slightly. He had no idea what came over him when Chara was hissing, but he knew he had to protect you no matter what the cost, and his magic, it felt like it was not really his, but someone like him. Once you were done he put his hand into yours, lending back into the living room.

               Mettaton giggles. “I ship it, dearie.” Frisk rolls their eyes, sort of knowing what Metta has heard, but a few quicks signs later, Frisk was grinning too. Both tried so hard now to crack up when Paps came back with your hand in his. Frisk sneaks a quick pic of you and Paps, sending it to Undyne and Alphys, starting a group chat for the four of them to take bets on how long it would take him to kiss you, but Alphys shipped you and Sans from how he was drooling over your body before you had woken up. Paps sits down on the sofa, watching the group snicker as you settle in being so close to him, feeling safe next to him. Tori sighs loudly getting the group back to what they should be doing, talking about who you will stay with for the next few days until you are able to pick on your own. Paps votes for you to stay with him, but a sharp reminder from Tori ends that. The house had not been taken care of as it once had been before you died, but now Metta was trying to get you to stay with him. You started to fall asleep against Paps, being awake for only a few hours had worn you out, but hey you were only a few hours old, Sans lets himself in just as you start to drift off.

               You drift in a black space, while film strips passing you by quickly as if playing your past, you reach for one of the strips but a large hand stops you. It was much like yours only with a hole in the middle.

               “~not yet my dear~” the voice was the same as the one you had been hearing in your head. The hand pulls you into a blissful dreamless sleep.

 

Sans walks into Tori’s sitting room, having seen Chara acting stranger then her norm. Asriel was fussing over her, trying to get whatever idea had gotten into her head out. His magic spreads over Chara making her stop moving.

“What’s got you so _blossomed_ over, Chara?” Asriel groans at the bad flower pun, while Chara’s face twists into a rather dark and unhappy look.

               “Oh nothing, not that I was plotting to get him back for growling at me, I have not done anything to him or that stupid doll you seem to care so much for.” She baits at him, squeaking loudly when Sans magic lifts her off the counter and out an open window. Chara looks down from her pot, crying out loudly when she sees that he has opened a hole to the void.

               “MOM! CHARA IS BEING MEAN AGAIN AND SNAS IS GOING TO DRO- ack! MOM!” Asriel was floating in the air, drifting over to Chara and the void space.

               “Shut your mouth, you soul-stealer!” Sans hisses to the scared flowers. He drops both of them into the void, but a yellow magic take a hold of the pots, saving them from the void. Two Gaster Blasters appear behind Sans as he whips around ready to dunk whoever stopped him. The two blasters fly over to you, who was sleep walking, moving around like a pair of dogs that are greeting an old master. Your skull had two large ‘crack’ going from both of your eyes, one going up the other going down, and yellow. They were not really there, but there as yellow magic that was making those ‘cracks’. Softly the flowers are back on their spot, only to be picked up by Tori, leaving Sans all but staring at you. “Gaster?” his voice was low and twisted to a much darker tone, rage making him blind.

               Bones start to rise from the freshly waxed hardwood floor that made up most of Tori’s house. _‘How could that asshole taint my project like that’_ “SHE BELONGS TO ME, NOT SOME DEAD DICK FACED FATHER!” Your eye sockets flutter open but close again as Gaster blocks out what was happening, for he didn’t want you to see this side of Sans. Flames wrap around you, Sans growls, stopping mid-attack when Tori glares at him. He glares back, flicking his eyes to where you had been standing before the fire took you, Paps now standing there, cradling your uncharred body, his eye right glowing with his orange fire.

               “I’m taking her to Frisk’s room, he said it was fine.” Paps gives Sans a dirty look before heading into the bedroom you were in before. Sans lowers his skull, hurt by how Paps was treating him, he glances over at the really pissed off Tori.

“Sorry Tori” Tori puffs at Sans

“You tried to send them into the void, then attacked one of my guests. No. It takes more than being sorry.  Asriel told me that Chara was egging you on, that is no reason to send them into the void! But I’m more pissed off that you attack her! She has done nothing to you! YOU MADE HER!”

“Gaster has her! She was using his magic!”

“To protect my children from the ass that messed up my floor!” Sans grumbles, shoving his hands into his pockets. He heads up to Frisk’s room, leaning in the doorway, watching as you and Paps sleep. He slips in, sitting at the foot of the bed. He pulls your soul with his, shocked to see his brother’s come out too, floating in front of yours, protecting your soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I did have it written up since maybe friday? I'm sorry. I work on them while the kids are taking a nap so i don't get much time to move it from paper to internets....forgive me -bows-


	7. Forgive me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I am late on getting this to you guys. I have been sick and struggling to keep writing and i sort of gotten back into Red Vs Blue!

Sans geeky side came out, he was studying your soul. It had changed so much since he last saw it, when he placed it into your new body, but here it was, drifting away with Pap's soul making sure it does not get to far away. Your soul was so pretty now, looking much like a rose with a dark green core. Each petal matched the colors of 'her' friends; the only one missing was Sans teal blue.

Pap's shifts in his sleep, putting his hand over your soul, pushing it back in. it took ahold of your body once more, this time not taking as long to settle, Sans watching as it fills your bones. What he didn't know was who was watching him- watch you and Paps sleep. Metta could barely keep himself quite while watching; it took duct tape, the super strong stuff. Frisk rolled their eyes; now wearing gray beads they flash phones at each other, gossiping about how the three souls looked so close. The word ‘soulmate’ was tossed around and photos that Metta had taken forwarded to the others. That’s when Tori grabbed the two on lookers, towering over them at her 7’9 frame, she glances in and sighs as Sans, who had shifted to one of the chairs in the room. Tori turns, dragging the two down the hallway, back to the sitting room, that now sat two humans and two monsters. They all glance at frisk’s wrists, knowing what the gray beads meant, the woman from before stands up, moving the hands of the man.

“How is she?” the woman’s voice was soft but yet has traces of worry laced in. The small dinosaur monster nodded along, a tablet between her claws. Tori pushes Frisk and Metta towards the sofa, glaring at them.

“She’s asleep with her new watch dog keeping her safe.” The woman’s face softens slightly, the man reaches up to her.

“Toriel, thank-you for giving us this chance to see you child like this.” Tori’s smile fades slightly, Frisk leans slightly, trying to get a glimpse at your once mother’s soul. It had cracks all over, but has the same shade of green you once had, frisk looks away feeling guilty of spying, but now they understood. Your parents have planned to leave your new monster life, and watch from afar. This saddens Frisk but there was nothing Frisk could do, your mother had closed her heart to change, she wanted you to be happy and there was no chance you would even know who they are. She had already given you up when you died, she didn’t think she could handle it again. Alphys stared at the tablet; going over the data she had recovered before and with the photos Metta had sent her. She could start to take notes of the changes your soul had started to show in the past few hours. It had started to sort out the other bits of souls but she was more worried about the dark spot that was your ‘core.’

Gaster lingered in your simple dreams, he had not meant to take you over like he had, but your own core moved him, trying to protect those weaker them you. He had seen what you once tried to do for a dead cat, from your core. He watched as you struggled in your dream, wanting to ‘see’ who was with you. Gaster holds out his hands as you take shape, forming into the skel you once saw, shifting into another shape, a cat, feeling like the bones did not fit you yet. You trot over to him, staring at his goopy form, when he ‘sits’ down to your level, you all but ran to his lap. His fingers run across your back, relaxing you. He chuckles softly; your purr starts to rattle his bones slightly.

“~Who are you?~” you mew up at him, he pets you more. Waiting for an answer that would never come, or so you thought.

“You shifted in this world! How did I hear you! Not clearly, but still.” Se starches under your chin softly. “My name is Gaster.”

“~why did you cover my eyes? ~”

“I didn’t want you to see him like that.” You flick your ear, not fully liking his answer, but you felt like you had little chose on getting anything else from him. He takes you off hip lap and stands. “Now my sweet one it is time for you to wake. Do not fear I will be here for you, no matter the reason.”

 

Just like that you were awake, looking around you notice that you are in the room from before, sharing a bed with the orange skel from before, this time you are able to really see him. He wore a hoodie that you swore matched his soul, a red scarf that looked rather old, and gym shorts. You stare; feeling like this is not right now him to be wearing, but more fitting for another. A deep rumble nearly causing you whiplash as you look for the owner. Letting a soft whimper as sans grins and leans forward in his chair.

“* he wore that so you would not be scared of him.” He mused, studying you. You cling to Paps, scared of the monster before you. He stands and crosses the room in two strides. You try to wake paps, stopping when his hand is in your face. “*I’m sans, sans the skeleton.” You stare at his outreached hand, feeling like something was going to happen. You take his hand, intending to quickly shake is and go back to hiding, but he grips hard, pulling away and taking you with him. You yelp loudly, getting cut off by his other hand holding your jaw shut. Paps shifts slightly and rolls to the other side of the bed, sans chuckles again, pulling you towards the chair he was in before. He settles and has you sit on this lap, yanking down the hem of your jumper, as if to block him and hide your fears. Everything you knew about his monster before you was from before showing you what you looked like before you were ready. He grins darkly and grabs your jaw and kisses you. Freaking out you push away from him, falling off the chair. You whimper and dart out of the room, sans walking not far behind you. Tori grab you, pulling you behind her. Her magic flares stopping sans in his tracks. He glares at her; he lifts his left hand, making you rise off the ground. You grab tori’s dress, whimpering in fear. A ghostly blue spear lands in front of sans with an old robot body behind it, holding you down.

“UDYNE! You’re here!” the sudden voice squeaks, as a tall fish like woman with long red hair enters the room. Metta has stood up, his hand cast out, protecting you. The woman walks up, another spear in her hands. Sans stares her down, backing off when Frisk stands between the monsters. You are placed on the ground, the spears and robot fade, leaving sans to chill and make his eyes return. He turns and stalks off sitting on the other side of the room. Undyne swats slightly, bringing her down a foot to meet your eyes.

“I don’t mean to scare you, punk.” Tori pushes you away from her to force you to meet her. Her hand is held out towards you, sort of scared, but you take it anyway. She pulls you into a hug; the yellow dinosaur tackles Undyne, who just lifts her off the ground, showering her in kisses.

“Aly how was your day? I see sans finally finished his so called project! OH! I’m Undyne and this is my wife Al.”


End file.
